Bleeding Hearts
by Robert Modean
Summary: A three part tag for "A Night at the Bones Museum" that explores the question we all ask ourselves - what if Booth and Brennan hadn't walked away at the end of the episode?


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own nor am I involved with the production of _Bones_. On the plus side, I work cheap so if Hart Hanson & Company are reading this - call me.

**Synopsis**: Brennan is being honored for the historic discovery that cleared Prince Anok of the death of his brother, Prince Meti's. As she shows Booth about the exhibit we explore what might have happened if Angela hadn't interrupted them…

_A/N: This was written as for Dawn, hope you enjoy it my Queen. ;-)_

_Addendum: As always, adult language and situations apply._

**Bleeding Hearts - Hearts Afire**

* * *

"_C'mon you two, the ambassador is about to speak."_

He'd felt her fingers tugging on his perfectly straight bow-tie and his mouth went dry. The shy smile on her lips, the slight tilt of her head had invited his touch, and for once Seeley Booth yielded to temptation. He'd felt her silken hair as it slipped between his fingers and his throat closed up. They were so close, so very close. He knew then, right then and there, that they would kiss, that she was ready for him to love her and not in any 'atta girl' kind of way but really and truly love her. They would have kissed and he would have told her he loved her, for real this time, none of that 'atta girl' crap, and then they would have kissed again, and maybe once more, and the best part was he would never **ever** have to worry about some tool like Hacker coming between them again.

That was the plan at least, but no plan survives contact with the enemy. Hell, every good Ranger knew that and Booth had been a damn good Ranger. No, the moment was sweet while it lasted but it didn't last, instead the laughter of co-worker's echoed off the walls and Angela's voice boomed out across the exhibit killing the precious moment before it had time to truly blossom.

"_C'mon you two, the ambassador is about to speak._"

Those words still rang in his ears, mocking him, reminding him of his own cowardice, all the times he held back when he should have pushed on, all the times he let his sense of propriety overwhelm his desire for more, all the times he'd let the moment get away. Only this time it wasn't him, no, it was Angela. Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend. Angela Montenegro, his greatest ally in the fight to secure her affections. Angela Montenegro, moment killer. If he was honest with himself, really honest, he'd never wanted to shoot anyone quite so badly as he wanted to shoot her at that exact moment.

Booth released a ragged breath as Brennan let her hands drop. She took a tentative step away from him and his own hand fell softly down her side, his fingertips ghosting over the flawless skin of her shoulder, trailing lazily down her arm. She gave him another one of her shy smiles and her hand found his. The smile on Brennan's face seemed to widen for a second as she gave his hand a warm squeeze, and as quickly as it came it slipped away when she turned to leave. Booth had seen that particular smile several times this evening, and even if he wasn't sure just what it meant he knew he wanted to see it again. Only Brennan was walking away from him like she'd done so many times before. Then something within him snapped.

He didn't think, if he was thinking he would have talked himself out of it like he had every other time. No. There was no more need for thinking, and anyway it wasn't what he did best. He was Seeley Booth; he was a Ranger, a sniper, an FBI Special Agent and all that added up to one thing - he was a man of action and it was past time he started acting like it. Booth started after her retreating form, a single word falling from his lips as he reached out to her.

"Bones…"

* * *

Brennan was lost in thought as she walked. She'd a speech to give, an award to receive, diplomats and contributors to charm and what she was sure would be several hours of truly inane conversation to endure as she repeated the process of events that led to her discovery. Yet with all that it was Booth who was foremost on her mind. She'd tried for years to compartmentalize, to push down her feelings, to deny the feelings that she felt growing for him, but she couldn't any longer. She'd tried, genuinely tried moving on by dating other men like Andrew. She thought she could learn to care for him, after all he was smart and accomplished, dedicated to his job and yet humble in his way. He made her laugh and he seemed to get her jokes, something no one else really did. Well no one outside of Parker or Booth…and there it was of course, Booth.

It always came back to Booth. It was Booth who ruined her dates, Booth who haunted her dreams, Booth who dominated her fantasies, and it was Booth who had her so damned frustrated - emotionally, sexually, intellectually - that it was a struggle every day to maintain her sanity. He did his damnedest to chase away any man who dared to show an interest in her and it wasn't that hard for him since any man who didn't run had to be brave enough to make his move conscious of the growling beast of an agent who made his presence known every chance he got. He would investigate them, humiliate them, do his very best to intimidate them at every turn, and like everything else about Booth his very best was quite impressive. Not that it mattered really, they all paled in comparison to him. The smart ones weren't as handsome, the attractive ones weren't as intelligent, none of them were as compassionate or dedicated or as patient with her as he was. She lost count of how many nights she went to sleep aggravated and alone, damning him for being better than all of them, damning him twice over because he would always be the better man but he'd never be _her_ man. At least that's what she'd thought before tonight.

This case, this night, changed so many things between them. Brennan knew she'd hurt him by dating Andrew, by talking about him on her date and telling secrets she hadn't known were secrets, but she was glad now that she had. Because until that moment in her office she'd never really known how much he shared with her and no one else. Of course there were things they shared that they told no one about but to hear him say it, '_What's happens between us is ours_'? Those words were burned into her conscious, the truth of them, the rightness of it all. How much had she told him, trusted him with, things that she'd never tell anyone else not even Angela? He was more than a partner, more than a friend, at some point he'd become her best friend, her protector, and her confessor. He was the one man she could trust, and now she knew he was the only man she could love.

At the sound of her name Brennan cast a sidelong glance at where her partner should have been and was surprised that he wasn't. Stopping in mid-stride she half turned to look over her shoulder, expecting to see him smirking back at her, enjoying some private joke. Instead what Brennan saw was Booth walking toward her with the most intense look on his face she'd ever seen. The light in the display case next to them reflected off Anok's Bleeding Heart, casting his features in a ruddy glow. His eyes shone a rich dark chocolate in the light but she swore there was a glow about them, as if a fire was consuming him from the inside out. Booth was looking at her in a way that made her chest constrict and her breath quicken. He moved with predatory easy, fluidly, dangerously. Brennan knew he would never hurt her and yet she retreated instinctively, matching him step for step, staying just out of his reach until finally there was no place left to run.

* * *

Booth saw the look on her face, eyes wide in surprise, the jaw dropping slightly, parting her lips enough to invite him in, and practically begging for his attention. He stepped forward, she stepped back. Booth growled, a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat. She was running, but he'd make damn sure there was no where for her to go. He moved right and she'd step to the left, he'd slide to the left and she'd fall back to the right. Again and again, like tacking into the wind, he pushed and pressured until her back hit the painted column. There was no place left to run.

"Booth…" The husky sound of Brennan's voice as she spoke his name was the last straw. Booth launched himself at her, hands gripping her bare shoulders roughly, pressing her back against the cool concrete column. He hesitated for just a second, his eyes falling to the lips still slightly parted when he saw the red tip of her tongue slip out and something within him snapped.

If someone had asked he couldn't have said what time it was, where they were, or even what was going on around them. All he knew was the feel of her under his hands, under his lips, on the tip of his tongue. He pressed the kiss home, the heat of her mouth, her soft skin, the very scent of her driving him crazy. Booth couldn't help himself as his hands moved from her shoulders to tangle themselves in her hair, his teeth grasping her lower lip, tugging it aside to allow his tongue entry. Brennan sucked in a breath as she felt the muscle dart inside her mouth, tracing the inside of her lip, brushing against her teeth. Booth tried again, sucking harder on her lip, his incisors digging into the tender flesh to pull a mewling moan from her. His tongue claimed her mouth completely this time and he was in heaven.

Brennan was losing her mind. The sensations he elicited in her were raw, primal, and so erotic that she couldn't help but gasp and allow his tongue to launch itself deeper into her mouth, sweeping over her teeth, gliding over her own tongue, probing deeply every recess and claiming everything within as it's own. She recovered quickly and fisting the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, ground herself against the length of his body. Instinctively she fought him for control of the kiss, her tongue wrestling with his as they opened themselves up to one another, their passion reaching a fevered pitch. The feel of velvet as they kissed, entwined in one another, the presence of hot moist sex in her mouth made her head swim and her knees weaken. She deftly sucked his tongue into her mouth and pulled a groan from him. Wanting to hear that sound again, needing to know he was as affected by this as she was, she did it again only harder, letting her teeth nip the muscle. She was rewarded with moans, groans and throaty growls and the smoldering kiss caught fire.

Booth's senses reeled, his vision blurred and his knees were shaking. Brennan was pressed flush against him and he could feel the heat of her body along his whole length as she twisted in his embrace, trying futilely to grind herself against him. He pulled his hands from her hair and she whimpered at their absence. He let them fall lazily down her body, tracing a path down her neck to her shoulders, to the sides of her breasts, her ribcage and more. His hands memorized the landscape of her figure, every hill and valley, committing them to memory until they fell gently to her waist. The sudden need from her air claimed them both, finally breaking the kiss. Their foreheads fell together, her cheeks flushed pink and her sweet breath washed over his lips driving him insane with want again.

"Jesus Bones" Booth smiled against her lips before pulling back. "That was incredible."

"Oh God Booth it was…it was…" her voice was breathy and Brennan grimaced at the way it sounded, too vulnerable in her ears, but it was an incredible kiss. Sudden inspiration struck and a wry smile played upon her face as she finished her thought. "It was adequate."

Leaning forward she smiled against his mouth in time to stifle an indignant retort. Her lips moved down his jaw line placing soft kisses along the skin there and reveling in the feel of his throat vibrating as he growled out "Adequate?"

"Yes" she kissed him at the base of the jaw. "Merely…adequate." Punctuating that sentiment by grabbing his earlobe between her teeth and sucking it into her mouth a low throaty growl erupted from Booth's throat. The growl intensified and his eyes rolled back in his head as she bit down and sucked harder.

Mustering unknown reserves of self control his hands tightened their grip on her hips as he pushed back from her. The sudden distance between them brought a moan of protest from Brennan, but in the next instant that moan became a yelp of surprise as Booth picked her up, and Brennan automatically wrapped her legs around him for support. A feral grin crossed his lips as he crushed their bodies together against the concrete support. The cool concrete against her back only made the heat between her legs all the more unbearable and she ached for some release. Brennan groaned desperately at the feel of him between her legs, how hard he was as he pushed and ground against her. Their eyes locked and she shuddered at the sight of the coal black orbs burning for her.

"Just adequate Bones?" Hot breath tickled her neck sending shivers down her spine and Booth punctuated the question with a long, hard, sucking kiss along the base of her neck. Brennan couldn't stop the mewling sound that escaped her lips, nor could she stop the myriad of moans and kittenish sounds that he pulled from her as Booth continued to kiss, tongue, and nip his way up the column of her throat. When his lips found the skin behind her ear she felt his teeth graze the sensitive flesh before he placed another searing kiss there. "I'll show you adequate baby."

* * *

With Brennan pinned between his body and the column, Booth relinquished his grip on her hips, forcing her to squeeze her legs tighter to stay up. He let his hands fall down to the legs wrapped around him. Gently caressing her silk clad thighs, his hands followed the contour of her limbs, slowly sliding up under her dress and only stopping their exploration when the silky material of her stockings gave way to the silkier feel of her flesh. An appreciative groan escaped Booths lips as his hands traced the top border of her stockings, marveling at the incredible feel of her bare skin beneath his finger tips.

"Stockings Bones? You are such a bad, _bad_ girl…" Booth's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper as his mouth again devoured hers. Brennan returned the kiss with fervor, deepening it instantly, using teeth and lips and tongue to show her appreciation. Kisses and caresses continued, with Booth's rhythm never faltering as he continued to dry hump her against the cold stone column. Her hands were pressed against his chest, sliding beneath the starched shirt, gliding over his cotton tee. Her thumbs ghosted over his nipples drawing an unexpected shudder from Booth. She turned her attention to them then, tweaking and tugging on them until she felt them thicken and harden between her fingers. Booth growled into her mouth.

"Such a bad girl…" reluctantly breaking the kiss he pulled back slightly, a knowing smile on his lips. "You know what they say about bad girls, don't you baby?"

Brennan's answer came out a breathy "No."

"They say that good girls go to heaven Bones, but bad girls?" Booth dipped his head to nip and kiss the edge of her jaw while his hands busied themselves beneath her dress. "Bad girls go all the way."

She reveled at the way his rough hands gently caressed the smooth skin of her thighs, his thumbs hooking around the elastic waistband of her panties. Brennan heard silk tearing and felt a cool breeze wash between her legs sending a shiver up her spine. The tips of his calloused fingers blazed a path through the soft thatch of damp curls, stopping only when they came to the small sensitive button of nerves at the crest of her mound. His trigger finger circled her aching clit slowly, never quite touching her where she ached to be touched but drawing moan after delicious moan of frustration from her. The slow sweet torture continued for several minutes, the caress of her skin, the way he teased her pussy, his lips and mouth marking her again and again until Brennan thought she was going to go insane. It was all incredible but nothing could compare to his voice.

Booth's voice was everywhere all at once. The timbre of his voice was that of velvety sandpaper, at once both rough and smooth as it caressed her, teased her, invaded her mind and sent her senses into overdrive. Every word, every tender endearment whispered against her skin made her hotter and wetter and more turned on than she'd ever felt before. His hands, his fingers, his lips, his voice continued to assault her senses until she was sure she could come just from hearing him talk, just from feeling him breathe. Then his fingers slipped between her slick folds, plunging into her heat and the world went white.

Booth felt her body humming as his fingers pumped in and out of her pussy. Her walls fluttered and grasped at him until her slick folds were so wet she was dripping into his hand. He pressed a kiss into the hollow of her throat letting his tongue trace the contours of the pulse point while his fingers curled within her, touching that rigid space inside that made her jerk and call out his name. He did it again and she was babbling nonsense, a third time she lost all coherence, and when his thumb brushed over that sensitive button of nerves, the rough skin rasping her swollen clit as his fingers found her sweet spot again, Brennan shattered in his arms. Her walls clamped down on his hand, her legs squeezing his sides so tightly he thought he'd faint, and her fingers flexing, driving her nails into the skin beneath his shirt until he was sure they'd draw blood.

Not that he cared. Right then Booth wouldn't have cared if Brennan decided to carve strips of flesh from his back. All he could see was the woman who'd just come apart from his hands, his fingers, and his lips all over her. Booth continued to stroke in and out of her slowly, easing her down from the intense orgasm she'd just had until he felt her relax. Using the column to support them both he couldn't help but smiled against her neck and lay a series of sweet, wet kisses travelling up the column of her throat. As he neared her ear that husky whisper returned.

"How's that for adequate baby?"

"Fuck Booth." Brennan tilted her head forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that quickly deepened. When the two again separated a dozen steamboats later she offered him a coy smile. "Tell me it will always be that good."

He froze for a second as the words broke through the love and lust induced fog that clouded his mind and he answered her coy smile with the biggest, shit eating grin he could muster.

"Baby, as long as you're with me I guarantee it." A second kiss, slow and sweet and over far too soon for either of them, sealed the deal. Brennan pushed against him, the gentle pressure from her hands as the rubbed chest drew a small groan from him.

"Bones…"

"I know Booth" Brennan's lips brushed over Booth's. "But we need to get going." Her lips covered his a second time, lingering a second longer. "I'm sure the ambassador is almost done and I've got to give my speech and if Angela finds us like this…"

Brennan's train of thought was interrupted as her lips collided with Booth's for a third time and this time didn't move away. It was a full flotilla of steamboats later when the kiss was finally broken.

"Like what baby?"

"Like you'd just given me a tremendous orgasm by finger fucking me up against this column."

Brennan smiled at the sight of Booth's head lolling backwards, his eyes rolling in rebuke even as he groaned in frustration.

"Bones! You can't be saying that to me _now_!"

"Why not Booth? It's true."

"Bones, you can't say that to me because this is what you do to me." Grasping her hand in his he pushed it down until she could feel the full length of his rock hard cock as it strained against the fabric of his slacks. "Understand?"

"I understand Booth. I understand you pushed me against the column and gave me an incredible orgasm through digital stimulation." Brennan reached up to smooth the lapels of his jacket, her fingers gliding slowly up and down the silken material, one hand coming to rest on his chest where she could feel his heart thundering in his chest. "You are incredibly skilled Seeley. I look forward to seeing what else you can do with those hands when we get out of here."

Booth stepped further back and smiled at the woman before him. Her lips were bruised and swollen, her alabaster skin was flushed a deep pink, and a sheen of sweat kissed every inch of her exposed flesh. Brennan's hair was tousled, her makeup smeared, and her generally disheveled appearance made her look adorably sexy. Booth inhaled deeply, the unmistakable musky scent of sex mingled with her Channel no5 and he had to fight the growing need for her that threatened to drive him insane. She had never been more beautiful to him at that moment and the thought of what she was promising him was more than he'd ever hoped for, the only question he had left was – exactly what was she was promising?

"Just so we're clear about things Bones, are you asking me to go home with you tonight and fuck you senseless? Is that all you want from me? Someone who will satisfy every biological urge you've ever had and maybe even a few you haven't thought of yet? Or are you asking me…" Booth pushed up against her, his hands again falling to her hips as his lips brushed against her cheek. "Are you asking me _Temperance_, to take you home and make love to you all night long? To make love until we're both so wrapped up in one another that we can't tell where one begins and the other ends, and sleep comes only from sheer exhaustion?"

Brennan felt a wash of heat roll over her and settle between her thighs as he spoke. Her breath came in short, shallow gulps and even then the scent of him was bringing her core to a slow boil. Her voice sounded far surer than she felt when she answered him.

"I want you to make love to me Seeley, and I want _you_ to fuck me senseless too. I want it all Booth, don't you?"

Booth smiled knowing what that meant. "You know I do Temperance, as long as it's with you that's all that matters to me." Booth dropped a quick chaste kiss on her lips, pulling back before she could deepen it. "Now let's get you to your speech baby, 'cause the faster you're done the faster we're out of here."

"And the faster we can get back to doing this, right?"

"You know it baby."

"Good. Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Don't call me baby."

* * *

_A/N: As always, feedback is welcome_


End file.
